Azarathian Devil
by AkumaKami64
Summary: During the battle with Malchior, one of his attacks missed it's intended target. This one attack trigered a series of events that will change everything the Titans know, espeacially two Titans in particular.
1. Chapter 1

Azarathian Devil

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Summary: During the battle with Malchior, one of his attacks missed it's intended target. This one attack trigered a series of events that will change everything the Titans know, especially two Titans in particular.

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

non-demonic Higher Beings will change depending on mood

**Translating t**o English

A currently white- cloaked Raven carefully observed the black and purple dragon in front off her, watching for any attacks. Malchior had fooled her into releasing him, making her think he was the wizard instead of the dragon. He now hovered in front of the tower, which now sported a whole where he crawled out from. She payed attention to every move he made, as he did the same to her. She prepared herself as she saw him taking a deep breathe. As his flames, which seemed more like a beam then a breathe, shot out of his mouth, she shot out her own attack to counter it. Malchior eventually had to take a breathe, the one disadvantage to breathing fire, and dodge to one side to avoid Raven's continuing attack. He had taught her a little too well, apparently. As he was about to attack again, she got a hit on his chest. This caused his attack to go astray from it's original path. As fate would have it, the flame 'beem' went right across the tower, further adding to the damage. While Malchior took a moment to recover, Raven used her powers to sense if her friends were injured. Starfire was still in the air, Robin and Cyborg had been on the other side of the roof when the attack hit, and Beastboy...

She then relized that the shape-shifter was not on the roof or sky. She look towards where the roof had collapse. The dust made it impossible to see, but her powers told her that he was there and to her horror he seemed to be getting weaker. She quickly turned back to the now smirking dragon. He saw the look on her face and noticed the others titans, he could guess what happened. Raven growled in rage, she had controlled her anger before as not to give the dragon a chance if she did anything reckless. The thought of letting Rage take over just this once was becoming all too tempting.

Beastboy groaned as he tried and failed to sit up. He was caught off guard by the attack and didn't have time to dodge. As he opened his eyes and checked himself for injuries, he was surprised to find that while he was exhausted right now, he didn't have any injuries outside a few cracked bones and scraps. He should have burned to a crisp! He had been lucky enough so that the bigger pieces of debris didn't land on him. He looked up as the dust started to settle and saw Raven in the sky, about to put the beat down on Malchior by the look on her face. He absently noticed the voices of the Titans as they slowly searched for him, probably keeping an eye on the dragon as they did.

_**'Hahahahaha!' **_A deep laugh sounded through his mind as his eyes went wide. It wasn't the Beast, it didn't laugh, not like this any way. This wasn't animal at all, it was dark, but it was also overly joyful laugh- like someone getting what they always wanted.

"Who...are you?" Beastboy asked aloud as time seemed to slow down. The laughing died down as a humanoid being materialized in front of him like a mirage. He couldn't make out much at first, but quickly took notice of the figures four glowing white eyes. Four glowing eyes he had seen, same with glowing white eyes, but never a combination of the two. He then noticed his attire: Green trench coat, red pants, and white T-shirt. Simple and a little odd maybe. What then got his attention was his face, a VERY familiar face...

The figure crouched down so his face was right in front of his, before speaking in a dark voice, **"Someone that's waited a long time to stretch his legs." **Beastboy felt...something inside of him that seemed to be growing-NO!-spreading throughout his body, mind, and soul. While the presence felt dark, it surprisingly didn't feel evil or threatening. As it seemed to reach all through his body, his mind went blank for a moment. Then, his eyes went wide as the presence flooded his mind, not taking over, but it felt like it wanted to help for some odd reason. So seeing little choice other then to let it or sit here and watch Raven win or lose against the scaly bastard, which wasn't really an option to him, allowed it to 'take the wheel' as it were.

Raven and Malchior were about to go at it again when they suddenly felt a great pressure fill the air. They both knew what it was, it was pure power filling the air, causing it and everything else to grow heavier. But their was so much, it was making hard to breathe for everyone. Robin was on the ground, struggling and failing to keep himself off the floor. Cyborg looked like he had to many pounds on his shoulders. Starfire was taking it the best of the three, she was standing on the roof, but she was shaking and holding herself with a frightened look on her face. Malchior had a shocked look and was beating his wings faster, trying to keep himself in the sky. Raven herself looked like she was doing good besides the fact she was clutching her throat. The water and earth below shook and some actually started lifting from the amount of energy sinking beneath it.

Who or what could possess such raw power? Raven's eyes went wide in shock, horror, and confusion. Shock because this ONE energy felt like TWO others she felt before, horror because one felt like HIS power, and confusion because the other felt like HER power._ 'How could it be like bo-' _Raven's thoughts were cut off by a dark and menacing chuckle that boomed through the bay.

Everyone looked in the direction of the chuckle, which at that moment was where the the roof was caved in. The others couldn't see it from their angles, but Raven and Malchior could. They looked as the last of the dust finally settled and there stood something they weren't expecting. It was Beastboy, completely unharmed and still chuckling. That wasn't what the surprising part. The surprising part was that there was white fire burning around him, and it seemed to give off a strange red glow as well. Then he stopped laughing and opened his eyes, his four glowing white eyes, and was staring right at Malchior, which made him very nervous.

The shape-shifter's body then dissolved into red lightening, which quickly reformed infront of Raven, his sight never leaving the dragon. Raven looked at the now floating Beastboy in shock and just barely whispered, "Beastboy?"

The green teen turned his head to look at the half-demon behind him. He just gave a toothy grin, showing off his now slightly sharper K9s. He then turned his gaze back to the dragon in front of him, as his gaze turned sadistic.

Malchior stared at the creature in front of him in shock, he hadn't sense this power earlier, so where had it come from. He gave off a scent that was similar to Raven's, but it wasn't half-demon nor was it Azarathian. In fact, if he had to guess, he would say it was both. As in he was both at the same time instead of half and half. But that was impossible, unless....

**"Who are you?"** Malchior asked, trying to sound intimidating, but an amount of worry still leaked into his voice.

_**'That's the second time I've heard that and it hasn't even been two minutes. Time for some fun!'**_ The four-eyed Beastboy thought to himself, his grin getting a little more evil. He vanished from his current spot and appeared in front of the dragon's head, with his right arm cocked back, as if to throw a punch. He spoke in an almost mocking voice, "Me? I ain't gotta name!" With that, he launched his arm forward and then the unexpected happened. A blast of red energy engulfed Malchior. As it faded, Malchior was visible once more and he looked like he went through hell and back. He had cuts and gashes of all sizes all over his body, blood running freely yet slowly. He was panting deep breaths, as if he had been deprived of oxygen for the longest time. All in all, he looked like he was on his last leg.

"Don't leave us yet, Malchior. I haven't had my fun yet!" Beastboy said with a mad chuckle.

"**Go...to hell...bastard!" **Malchior spat out between pants. His whole body ached and stung like a thousand bees with super enhanced stinger went at him for an hour.

"Sorry, I like it here at the moment, so I'll have to deny your request...for now. In the mean time, lets make your 'going away party' memorable before going there yourself," Beastboy said in a creepily cheerful tone. "Lucky for you, I need your body mostly intact for later. Since I doubt it could take much more without literally falling apart, I'll finish things up now."

**_'To hell with that!' _**Malchior roared in his head, preparing one final attack with everything he had left.

The flames came right at Beastboy. He sighed before stretching his left arm out towards Malchior. Right before the flames reached him, white energy shot through the incoming attack and straight towards the dragon. Instead of slamming into him, it actually rapped around his body, restraining him.

Raven, still in the sky not far from the two, and the titans looked on in shock at the scene before them.

"Dude...is that our grass stain?" Cyborg asked as his face remained shocked.

"Friends? Do either of you notice something...'similar' about Friend Beastboy's 'change'?" Starfire asked as she squinted her eyes at Beastboy.

Robin paused before nodding, his face serious as usual after getting over his shock, "I see it too," He said simply.

Cyborg looked at the two with a confused stare, "Can either of you fill me in here?"

"Don't those eyes remind you of any one?" Robin asked, face never leaving the fly beings.

"And does that attack he just performed seem familiar to you in some way?" Starfire added.

Cyborg's eyes went wide after a moment, "Wait, are you saying Beastboy and Raven are....related?" Cyborg asked, the thought seemed weird to him.

"I do not believe that is the case. I think they have...'ancestral connection' I think describes it correctly." Starfire clarified, Robin nodding at her statement.

Cyborg had a worried look. He really, REALLY, hoped the 'ancestral connection' was on Raven's one ancestry and not the other, but something didn't add up. Robin and Starfire didn't know about Raven's father, so they didn't know her 'four-eyes' thing came from one side of her 'family' and most of the powers she used from the other. Beastboy had a weird mix of those features right now.

Raven just stood..floated there in shock at what she saw before eyes. She had next to no idea what was going on. The two energies coming off Beastboy weren't separated, they were joined and even mixed somewhat. Nothing made sense right now.

"Don't worry, it will later." Beastboy said out of the blue, looking at Raven while Malchior struggled to get free.

Raven's shock was renewed by this,_ 'He can read my mind?'_

"Indeed I can," Beastboy responded to her mental question before turning his gaze back towards Malchior. Beastboy's left arm was still out stretched and now he raised his other arm. Red, lightening-like energy shot out of his hand straight at the dragon's head, causing him to scream/roar in ungodly agony. After a few minutes, his screams stopped and Beastboy dropped both his arms. Malchior body then fell into the sea with a great splash.

The four-eyed changeling 'zapped' himself down to the shor of Titan Tower, the others coming down as well. They merely stared at there friend unsure of what to think or say about what just happened. "Beastboy...what happen to you?" Raven as in a concerned voice, her her cloak starting to turn blue once again.

Beastboy merely turned around to the shore behind. As he did this though, something huge suddenly raised out of the water. To their surprise and horror it was a fully healed Malchior. They stopped themselves from attacking as they saw a change on the dragon's head as the water washed off. His eyes, while still red, were now four instead of two and on the center of his forehead was a glowing jagged red 'S'.

Raven knew that symbol any where, the mark of Scathe, the mark of her father. She also realized, with dread, that this wasn't Malchior any more. Trigon was now controlling the dead dragon. To her surprise, he didn't even look at her or the others, his gaze was fixed on the shape-shifter in front of him. Oddly, he wasn't glaring or smirking evilly. He was smirking...in amusement?

"We need to talk," Beastboy said simply, crossing his arms, as if he wasn't talking to any one important.

The Trigon possessed dragon just chuckled a bit,** "Indeed we do boy."**

End of Chapter

Well, there's the first chapter. Not much to say, Beastboy awakened some power, killed Malchior,(I'm sure many of you enjoyed that) and Trigon possess the dead body and is acting odd. Any guesses on what's going on? AkumaKami64 signing out!


	2. Chapter 2

Azarathian Devil

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

**DarkRapture**- If I do have lemons in here. They'll be on a different "story". You know, take out the lemons and put them in some other place so it can stay T.

**BeastBoyfangirl-** Thank you. I aim to surprise and please, but mostly surprise.

**thenormalfreak**- You'll just have to wait and see.

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind _

**Demonic or Animalistic speak **

**_Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts _**

non-demonic Higher Beings will change depending on mood

Translating **to English **

There was a tense moment as no one moved. Raven and Cyborg stared on in fear at the now four-eyed dragon and four-eyed Beastboy as they simply stared at each, as if having a staring contest. Robin and Starfire looked on, but in confusion since they did not know the significance of the four red eyes and the red S on the dragons head. Beastboy and Trigon ignored them as they looked at the other, as if they were two old friends that hadn't seen each other in years. They both smirked at each other; Beast Boy, in anticipation and Trigon, in something that could be described as fatherly pride.

Robin cleared his before speaking, "Umm, Beastboy? Do you...know who this is?" He had a good feeling that it wasn't the dragon the changeling had been fighting mere moments ago.

Beastboy, along with Trigon, looked towards the Titans and spoke in an amused voice, "Oh, how rude of me! I haven't introduced you all." He looked back towards Trigon while motioning to the others, "Trigon, you already know Cyborg a bit and Raven of course. The short the kid dressed like a street light and looks like he has a stick up his ass is Robin. The innocent looking red-head is Starfire," He finished causing Robin to fume. To Raven's and Cyborg's surprise, Trigon let out a brief chuckle. Beastboy then looked at the Titans while motioning to the demon-possessed, dead dragon. "This, Titans, is Trigon the Terrible or Scathe. Also called the Ender of Worlds, Devourer of Souls, Destroyer of all things Mortal, also calls himself the Devil- not that I believe that last part-" Beastboy said that last bit low. Trigon glared a little at that. "Hey! Conquer all of the underworld, then I will call you the de facto devil," Beastboy challenged, causing Trigon to cross his arms and looked as if he was pouting. "Now where was I? Oh, yes. he's also Raven's rapist father," He finished in a bored voice.

The Titans had various reactions by the end of his introduction. Robin had went from slightly relaxed to complete defensive mode, hand ready to bring out his staff. Starfire was confused, but it was obvious that she got the idea that Trigon was not a good guy. Cyborg was in shock at the way Beastboy introduced and talked to the demon behind him. Raven's reaction was by far the most amusing to the two four-eyed beings. She was shaking slightly, as many thoughts of what happened to her green friend running through her head, none of them good. Her eyes showed her confusion, fear, and tiredness. The stress of finding out Malchoir had used and lied to her, added onto what just happened and all the assumptions in her head were taking their toll on her.

Trigon stared at Beastboy blankly for a moment, **"Blunt much?" **

Beastboy shrugged before speaking, "What? He really does act like he's got something stuck up his ass," Beastboy feigned ignorance over what Trigon was saying, "Oh, you meant your intro. I figured it would be better not sugar coat it," Beastboy explained, his voice near mocking. He then readdressed the superpowered teens in front of him, "Could you please stop preparing to dismember Scaly here? I just ripped his spirit's ass from one dimension to this one, and I would prefer not to do it again," He requested, sounding mildly annoyed.

"Why did you bring him here?" Raven asked, her voice just above a whisper.

"I figured you might want to know what happened to me, so I thought, 'Why not let the demon responsible explain everything?'" The Shape-shifted answered simply. Right as he finished speaking, his eyes widened as he raised his shaking hand to clutch the side of his head. This got everyones attention as his breathe became labored.

**"Garfield?"** Trigon asked and Raven could of sworn he sounded concerned about Beastboy. No matter what idea came to her mind of how Trigon and Beastboy could be connected, none supplied an answer for him showing concern for Beastboy. Not even the possibility of Beastboy being his son, which grossed her out a little, or Beastboy being one of his allies. So that raised the question: What was Beastboy to Trigon?

"Like I said, we need to talk. Apparently, HE wants this conversation to be personal," Was Beastboy's response as he groaned in pain as green energy start to surround him. At once, it lashed out and grabbed onto Trigon and the Titans before they and Beastboy disappeared in flash.

Moments later

Robin groaned as pushed himself off the cold and hard ground. He couldn't see where he was, since it was pitch black all over the place. He could hear the groans of the others near him, then Beastboy's voice, "Mind suppling us with some light Red?" As he finished, Trigon blew some fire upwards to give some momentary light. They were in a cave or tunnel apparently, since it was well made and went only two ways. The earth was a black or dark blue color and the top of the cave and walls were tall and wide enough for Trigon to stand in, in Malchior's body any way, if he kept his head do. Robin saw that Starfire was getting up, looking around, and had a starbolt charged for enemies and light. Cyborg was checking his scanners and his light on his shoulder. Raven was staring in one direction with a confused stare, which caused Robin to look at what captured attention. Standing next to Trigon was Beastboy, but he had a change of wardrobe. He now sported a green trench coat, red pants, and white T-shirt. He also noticed the red and white streaks in his green hair.

"Good thing we landed here. Could of have ended up in a lot of worst places," He said as he examined the cave, even as the flames died down. He then turned towards one direction, before calling to the others, "This would be the way out."

"You know where we are? And what's with the change in clothing?" Cyborg asked.

Beastboy scratched the back of his head nervously, "Look, once we get to the exit, HE will get here, probably with that flee-bitten fang face of his, and Red can explain to all of us what's going on." Beastboy reasoned, while adding in his head, _'Though, I already know what's going on.' _

The others shared an uncertain look before nodding and following their 'friend' and the demon-possessed dragon. They walked for about ten minutes before seeing a literal light at the end of the tunnel. They all closed their eyes when the walked into the light, giving them a moments to adjust. When they reopened their eyes, they amazed at what they saw.

They were standing on a cliff on a mountain, a few hundred feet up. They looked up and saw that this mountain could be well over the size of MT. Everest, as it reached far beyond the clouds and their line of sight. They looked out over the landscape in awestruck wonder. A great forest of colossal trees went on for miles and miles, filled with animals of all kind. A lake, which could be considered a small sea, had fishes and other aquatic and amphibian creatures swimming and jumping about for whatever reason they had. Off to on side of the mountain, you could make out the edge of a desert and snow-covered area on the other. In the sky, they could see enormous flocks of avian and other flying animals above them. The sky was a deep green, the clouds were black, but the suns were what caught their attention the most. Their were two, one red and one white. They both gave off an ominous and eery feeling.

Beastboy let out a nostalgic sigh as he looked over the land. Trigon chuckled to himself a little, **"Well, I'll give you this. It looks a lot better than Raven's mind," **He actually sounded a little impressed. This caused Cyborg's and Raven's eyes to widen in realization and Starfire's and Robin's to gain equally confused looks.

Beastboy looked up at the mountain before his face became serious, "We've got company." This caused everyone to swing their heads back to look up the mountain. Above they saw several green shapes sliding down the mountain's side, straight towards them. As they came closer, they saw that they looked like...Beastboy. Each of them, ten in all, looked like Beastboy with a different colored trench coat, except they all had longer and sharper teeth and claws. They also had pure white eyes. Not glowing, just blank.

When they were a few dozen feet from the group, the feral looking Beastboys jumped and landed around them. It was then they could see what color their trench coats; Green, Red, Wine Red, Brown, Baige, Yellow, Light Blue, Purple, Blue, and Grey. The Brown one looked hungry and bored as his eyes shifted from the Titans to the forest below occasionally. Red was glaring and growling at Robin, putting him on edge. Wine Red was starring at Raven in a way that was making her a little uncomfortable. Baige was growling at all of them, except 'Beastboy' and Trigon to a lesser extent. Yellow looked at each of them curiously, as if waiting for them to do something. Light Blue had an undeceive look on his face as he looked at each of the Titans. Purple looked at Raven with a somewhat concerned face. Blue just nodded to the Green one, Trigon, Raven, and hesitantly to the rest of the Titans. Grey looked a little paranoid, seeing as he kept looking in random directions, as if searching for any kind of threat. The Green one was glaring at 'Beastboy' angrily for some reason. Oddly, they paid little attention to Trigon at the moment for some reason.

'Beastboy' smirked nervously as they appeared, which causing the others to go on alert. "Well, I didn't expect you and the other instincts to come after us so quickly Alpha," He said in a slightly sheepish voice.

The Green Beastboy, now called Alpha, in front of him just snarled before speaking in a different language,** "Unapaswa kuwa aliwaongoza hapa, idiot! Kujua namna ya Mfalme ni hapa, hata kama ajali hayataota nanyi muda wote huu,"** His voice was harsh and commanding. (Translation from Swahili: You shouldn't have brought them here, you idiot! You know how King is in here, even if he accidentally suppressed you all this time.)

'Beastboy's' face became a glare at this, "Hey, I didn't bring them here on purpose! They got dragged along when King brought me and Red here," He tried to explain, the red coated Beastboy looking up curiously at this, "Not you Dominance, I meant Trigon," 'Beastboy' clarified, causing the now named Dominance to return to glaring at Robin.

Alpha gave him a blank stare, **"Wewe kweli unadhani yeye I'll huduma? Yeye anaenda kumwangamiza ninyi wawili isipokuwa kurudi kwa 'kulala' njia yoyote. Sasa tunahitaji kufanya hivyo kwa ajili yake au kwenda kurudi sasa? Kwa kweli mimi sitaki Armageddon mwingine kutokea hapa,"** Alpha's voice was sadistic and threatening as he took a step towards 'Beastboy. All the other Beastboys gained very cruel grins at this. (Translation from Swahili: You really think he'll care? He's going to annihilate the two of you unless you go back to 'sleep' any way. Now do we need to do it for him or are you going to go back now? I really don't want another Armageddon to happen here.)

"Can someone please tell us what the hell is going on!" Robin yelled, tired of being out of the loop and the Beastboy look-alikes that were starring at them in different ways.

There was a brief silence before 'Beastboy' cleared his throat and explained, "Well, right now we're in Beastboy's mind and these would be his instincts." He motioned to each of them. "The Green one is Alpha, he's the leadership instincts. The Red one that's about to rip apart Robin is Dominance, he has a tendency to challenge others to competitions...and tends to leave his opponents in pieces. The Wine Red one whose drooling over Raven is Lust, not just carnal, but all forms; knowledge, power, but mostly carnal and blood. Baige is Territory, who will attack any one he deems a threat to what he thinks is his, or ours if you look at it another way. Yellow is Adaption, he's always learning from what he experiences. Light Blue is Loyalty, but their aren't a lot on his list. Purple is Kin, meaning he protects those he considers his family. Blue is Respect, remember though- he may respect you, but he doesn't have to like you. Grey is Survival, he's a little paranoid at times, but he knows how to survive just about anything...except maybe a nuclear explosion or black holes, he's still working on those." 'Beastboy' finished with a chuckle.

Robin starred long and hard at the four-eyed humanoid a few feet away from him, as his years of working with Batman picked something up in that speech. "Who are you? You said we're in 'Beastboy's' mind, not 'your' mind." His eyes narrowed in suspicion.

'Beastboy clapped his hands in mock applause, "Congratulations, Robin. You're years of working with the world's greatest detective weren't wasted," He said in a mocking tone, as if he knew Robin had just thought something along those lines. Trigon smirked all the while from behind 'Beastboy,' "Well, I guess this would be the time to tell you I'm not actually Beastboy."

This caused the Titan's eyes to widen some. Raven tried to make her voice as threatening and monotone as possible, but wasn't doing a great job currently, "If you're not Beastboy.... then where is he?"

The four-eyed being opened his mouth to answer, then close it as a look of dread and defeat came across his face, "Right behind me," Right as he finished, Beastboy, this one looking exactly like the real one, appeared behind and proceeded to punch him in the back. The result of which was, a white blur hitting the mountain and a dust cloud covering everything.

As the dust cleared, they saw another Beastboy look-alike in a crater on the mountain, this one wearing a white coat and a green T-shirt and pants. Another one, wearing a crimson coat and a green T-shirt and pants, was on the ground, with claw marks on his chest, right where the four-eyed Beastboy was standing before. The one that looked like the real Beastboy was standing beside the crimson one and looked over the surrounding beings as the dust completely settled. As his gaze came across the Instincts, they all whimpered in fear, surprising the Titans and causing Trigon to grin even more. When the shape-shifter looked at his teammates, he looked at his White and Crimson double-gangers with a snarl.

When his eyes settled on Trigon, he smirked, "So that was you all those years ago, ay Trigon?" Beastboy's voice wasn't light and childish any more, it was calm and confident.

Trigon chuckled as he looked at the Shape-shifter, who looked back without a hint of fear, **"I knew I made the right choice when I chose you." **

Raven's eyes widen at this, "What did you do to him!"

Trigon's four eyes glowed with amusement at his daughter's question, **"Daughter, Titans, I would like to introduce you to Garfield Mark Logan...My Heir and eventual Successor." **He enjoyed the shock and despair in their eyes.

**End of Chapter.**

Well, I hope that was a big enough surprise for you all. Before any of you ask, Beastboy and Raven are NOT related in any way. In other words, Trigon isn't BB's father. This'll be explained next chapter, along with why he has Instincts instead of Emotions. I would like to thank DarkRapture for helping me with the Instincts. Any questions at the moment? Rest and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Azarathian Devil

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

thenormalfreak- Thirteen Beastboys now(Ten Instincts, Azarathian, Demon, and Beastboy Himself)

BeastBoyfangirl- That'll be revealed this chapter.

A.N. If anyone thinks Raven's acting OOC, she just found out Beastboy is Trigon's heir after finding out that Malchoir had been lying to her and went from white cloak to blue cloak. She's bound to act some what out of character.

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

non-demonic Higher Beings will change depending on mood

Translating** to English**

"Wh-what?" it was all Raven could say. Trigon, her father, had just declared that Beastboy was his heir. Her shock was shared by the other titans, as Beastboy's Instincts watched them carefully.

Beastboy just rolled his eyes at her, "Mind explaining it to them before they faint from shock?" Beastboy asked, "And could you explain him?" He added, pointing to the white coated Beastboy.

Trigon chuckled a bit, an increasingly frequent thing that still crept Raven out, **"As Garfield's former combined counterpart explained in less obvious words, I am a demon lord, one feared across the Multi-verse as one of the strongest beings. However, not too long after Raven was born, I had a battle with another demon that came close to killing me." **Trigon paused, remembering the past battle, **"It was then that I came to realise my own vulnerability. Like most demons, I sought out an heir, someone that could take my place in the event of my destruction or in many cases, be the cause of it." **Oddly enough, Trigon smirked at Beastboy when he said this, who smirked back, "**At first I thought of my children, but soon decided against them. Most of them are too crazed or overconfident with their current strength. Some, like Raven, are mentally more mortal than demon and refuse most of my power unless absolutely necessary. So I did what most demons do in my position: I looked for a mortal." **He couldn't help but chuckle at Raven's shocked face, **"Don't look so surprised Daughter, many demons were once humans, and many had the same thing done to them as Garfield: A demon planted a tiny part of their own soul into the mortals, making it so he or she would be a demon upon their death. This is usually used for the same thing I did. I looked for a mortal whose soul was undeniably strong and I found myself drawn to a small village in what humans here call the continent of Africa. There I found a seemingly normal boy, but with an incredibly potent spirit. To not make the boy a future demon would have made me a fool. That boy, was Garfield Mark Logan who would later take up the name Beastboy, after gaining his shape-shifting ability." **Trigon finished with a pleased look as he watched the varying reactions.

Robin was looking between Beastboy and the Trigon possessed dragon with a shocked face yet he still attempted to look serious and dangerous. Cyborg was looking at Beastboy disbelievingly, trying to comprehend that his best friend was the successor of a being that could only be described as a devil. Starfire was looking at him with confusion that pleaded answering, she didn't want to lose her friend, but Trigon had just said that Beastboy was the prince of all that was his, in basic terms at least.

Raven's reaction was the best reaction. Her eye were wide, tears barely held back, with a begging look at Beastboy as she stepped forward in a mindless way, "Please...say he's lying, just tell me it isn't true."

Before he could answer, someone else did, **"Oh, he's telling the truth all right!" **A cackling voice rang out, all eyes going to the source. The formerly prone, crimson-coated Beastboy that had been lying next to the actual Beastboy was now getting to his feet, his clothes and chest already healed. As he looked up, they saw that he had four, red glowing eyes. He looked right into Raven's eyes as he spoke, **"Our eventual predecessor speaks only the truth my dear," **He said sweetly yet madly, **"Question is, why are you all upset?" **He asked tilting his head oddly.

"What do you mean, isn't it obvious?" Robin asked as he carefully watched the demonic Beastboy.

**"When Cyborg and 'us' found out about Raven's heritage, it didn't change the way we looked at her, and if it did it was for the better. Keep in mind that 'We' weren't sure what demon visited 'us' when 'we' were young. When space police said that Starfire was a criminal, we didn't believe it for a second. When Cyborg appeared to have gone traitor with the HIVE, we didn't believe it. When Robin became Slade's apprentice, we didn't stop believing he didn't willingly betray us. Same thing again with RedX, we let him back, even if we had finally become cautious of him," **He paused to let this sink in, and another voice spoke. This one deep and calm, seemed to almost echo.

"Yet the standards appear higher for 'us'," The White Coat Beastboy had dislodged himself from the crater and was staring at the Titans with two glowing white eyes, "When 'we' stand up for ourselves, you think that something must be wrong, as if 'us' having a spine was a bad thing. When the Beast came about, none of you hesitated to attack or threaten 'us'. When 'we' mess up, it's a bigger deal then when anyone else does. When 'we' try to help, 'we' are automatically turned down. When 'we' have a problem, it's not a big deal. When 'we' try to 'lighten the mood', 'we' are attacked in some form or another," He said in a tone that meant he wasn't accusing them, he was simply stating facts. The Titans all stared at the white counter-part in shock. They wanted to deny his words, but his stare was enough to silence them.

"Hmmm, you still haven't explained him yet." Beastboy commented offhandedly to Trigon.

**"Your Devil-Self and Azarathian-Self stopped me before I could continue with those little speeches of theirs." **He explained with a dragon version of a shrug. **"Now where was I? Ahh yes! After I had already implanted a piece of my soul into Garfield, I found out he wasn't a normal human, by his mother none the less. She had stopped my spirit from leaving after I was done. It took me a few minutes to realise just who was in front of me, and I couldn't help but laugh at the irony!" **Trigon roared as he laughed as best a demon controlling a dragon's body could.**"I honestly never thought the boy's mother was from Azarath until then!"** He said after gaining control of his laughter, causing Raven's eyes to go wide, **"Oh, but it gets better! His mother didn't leave Azarath, she was banished! Tell me Raven, do you know who the last person to actually be banished was?" **He asked with a grin. Beastboy's only reaction to all of this was a curious look.

Raven's eyes went wide with terror and realization, "Dezela..." She said, barely loud enough for the others to hear.

"Who is this Dezela? And why was she banished?" Starfire asked. She was a warrior princess and wondered what justified this person's banishment.

**"She was banished for trying to change the ways of Azarath. She believed that their pacifistic ways were not only absurd, but self destructive. She thought that their attempt to rid themselves of all the blackness that was in their souls was the cause of my existence coming into being, which she was mostly correct about. She thought that there was not just a time for violence, but a need for it. Her words were, _'Too much peace makes a society rotten and lazy, but too much war makes it unreasonable and they would begin to be dependent on it.' _For this she was banished by the leader of Azarath and her mother, Azar. Thus earning her the title of _'Banished Princess of Azarath'_." **Trigon explained with a chuckle,**"My surprise only increased when she didn't do anything about what I did. She claimed she knew what I did and that Garfield was safer with me then anyone from that moment on. She said this would prove her point and teach Azarath a lesson...if there was anything left. Seems the princess lost all love for her people."**

"But that would make him..." Raven started while looking at Beastboy.

**"Since the death of both his parents, this makes him the first prince and only heir to Azarath." **Trigon finished for her.

The one thought went through Raven's head was slightly different, _'The heir of the two worlds I belong to.'_

End of Chapter

'We and 'us' is BB's counterparts referring to themselves as a whole.

There's chapter three, finally done. Trigon explains why Beastboy has Azarathian and Demonic powers, and those two counterparts dig into the titans. I know there's not a lot happening, but this is for explanatory purposes mostly. Any Questions? So Questions to ponder; How powerful is Beastboy? Whose side is he on? What will Raven do now that she knows the truth? What will Beastboy and his counterparts do next?


End file.
